


A New Position

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Harry tries to be a good friend, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Severus is a good partner, housewarming without the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Harry's new offer & a housewarming dinner with Ron and Hermione.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Cafe Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	A New Position

Harry hung up the phone, his heart pounding hard. He felt excitement rush through his whole body. He turned and walked to the study where he knew that Severus was working. He knocked on the door. "Severus," he said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door. He hadn't really been in Severus' office before. Severus didn't mind him coming in, but Harry just felt there were so many things Severus owned that seemed so personal that he kept behind the office door. Harry almost felt intimidated by the room, all dark furnishings and art, papers and portraits covering the walls. Harry didn't look at the portraits as he stepped over to Severus. 

He turned around and looked at Harry. "Everything okay? You're shaking," he said, standing up and resting his hand on Harry's forehead. 

"It's not a fever," Harry said holding Severus' hands in his. "I have some exciting news," he smiled.

"What sort of news?"

Remember that job interview I went for the other week?"

Severus nodded. "I do. I am assuming-"

"Don't spoil it," he scolded playfully. "And yes, I got the job."

"I'm very proud of you," he said, pulling Harry into a hug and kissing him.

Harry leaned his head against Severus' chest. "I almost can't believe it," he said. "I feel like... this is good. I need this. I needed change. Just a subtle change, but a change nonetheless, and I just hope this is the change I needed."

"I am sure it will be. And if not, it might just be a step in the right direction. Or perhaps a small detour."

Harry chuckled. "I'll accept that."

...

Harry had always thought seven to nine at the cafe was busy. He had no idea how busy seven to nine was at a buffet breakfast at a hotel. But he had enjoyed himself so much. He almost couldn't believe that such a simple change had made him feel excited to go to work.

"You know, I think I like being a waiter," he said, having worked his first two weeks. "It's different to simply just making coffee. I feel like I'm always so busy that I can't even hear myself think. But I really like it."

"I am so happy for you Harry," Hermione said. "How'd Severus take your change in job?"

"He thinks it's wonderful. He is really happy for me. Why?"

"You're working longer hours, meaning you're home less, and of course, being at a hotel, you have more opportunities to move up in the chain and earn more money-"

"It isn't about that. I mean, together we're doing well financially. Severus has a stable job, and now I have the extra hours. I actually feel more relieved."

She sipped her tea. "Hm. Well, I think that's good. I am glad everything is going well for you. When are you having a housewarming party anyway?"

"Hermione, we've been in the house almost two months. We're not having a housewarming party."

"Is it because Severus doesn't want one?"

"I didn't want one. And you haven't exactly been welcoming to him."

She sighed. "I am looking out for you. Anyway, will you have Ron and me over sometime?"

"I will have you over for dinner, how's that?" he said, thinking of an upcoming date that Severus would be going to his friends. He was sure that there was an evening that Severus was out. He couldn't think of it off the top of his head. "I'll get back to you on the date," he said.

She nodded. "Sounds good. But Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll bring the food," she smiled.

...

Harry lay in bed next to Severus. "Hermione and Ron want to see the house," he said, snuggling in close to Severus.

"When are they coming over?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him close.

Harry kissed Severus' chin, lying a little too low to reach his lips. "I was thinking... you mentioned that you were going to visit your friends... I can't remember their names."

"Yes, I am going to see Lucius and his family next Friday night."

"I'll have Ron and Hermione over then, if that's okay?"

"You don't need my permission. This is your home too."

Harry smiled to himself. "I know, but... I want to know that you're okay with this."

"Of course I am. You can do what you want."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

"I will anyway."

...

"This house is beautiful," Hermione said. "It's just stunning."

"It really is. Severus found it and," he felt his heart swell proudly, "he said he had me in mind."

"That's awfully romantic."

"I told you we're meant to be."

"Anyway, let's talk about your new job," she said.

Ron looked over at them. "Yeah, how is it? Everything you hoped it would be?"

"It's funny. I didn't really know what to expect," he admitted. "But I enjoy it a lot. I think I might even like it more than expected."

"Do you miss your old job?"

"I miss aspects of it, absolutely. But that was my first job, and it was time to leave it behind."

He nodded. "Fred wants me to do some more hours at the shop. I am also thinking of studying next year, so we'll see how that goes."

"That's really great Ron. What are you thinking of studying?"

"I was thinking maybe business. Then I can help my brothers out, you know?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Ron, I would love a house like this, what do you think?"

"Yeah, it's nice. Probably super expensive though." He looked at Harry, then back at Hermione. "Should we eat? I'm starving," he suggested.

The dinner was a nice home cooked roast. He ate what he could, but felt full too quickly, sitting back and listening to Hermione talk about her classes and looking forward to some time away from the university.

"We need a holiday, and I've been putting some extra money aside for it. I guess it's just finding the time now since Ron has been busy picking up extra shifts here and there and that is also important."

"I said Seamus would have us over. We can stay at his, which would save us some money, and we can travel from there."

She rolled her eyes. "Staying with Seamus isn't a holiday."

Harry watched the two of them bicker about holidays, and how going to Ireland to visit Ron's friend Seamus wasn't an option. Harry thought it was a good option, but decided not to express that. He was just glad the that they stopped questioning him about Severus. He realised Hermione hadn't even asked why he wasn't there. He actually preferred when she didn't mention him at all. 

"I didn't make dessert," she added after they finished dinner. "I tried, but it wasn't good."

Ron shook his head. "I said it would be fine."

"It is. I have something we can have if you want-"

"I'm full, but if you two want-"

"I'm fine, Ron?"

"It's okay. Ate way too much," he admitted.

They ended up in the living room, Ron winning two games of chess against Harry while Hermione watched on. Harry started feeling tired after the third bottle of wine that night, Hermione yawning, but insisting she was fine.

"I'm not tired," she added. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, go ahead and pick one," Harry said. Ron and Harry hardly paid attention to the movie until the midpoint. Towards the end, Harry felt himself dozing off when the door opened. He jolted up, seeing Severus walk in.

"You're still up?" Severus asked. 

"Yeah, I just... I thought I was asleep," he admitted. "How was your night?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "Very good, thank you. You look like you had a good night too," he said, looking at the empty wine bottles and the sleeping couple on the lounge.

"I guess they just wore themselves out. Or drank themselves to sleep. Would you like to enjoy a bottle of wine with me?"

Severus rubbed Harry's back. "Sounds wonderful."

...

Harry heard a yawn and looked over at the lounge. It appeared that Ron had woken up, looking visibly confused. He made eye contact with Harry, then looked at Severus, his eyes widening. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your lounge. It's really comfortable, I mean, I didn't even know I was that tired," he admitted, standing up.

"You're welcome to stay the night. Second door to your left has a bed ready for your convenience," Severus offered.

"You don't mind?" Ron asked, appearing taken aback.

"Not at all."

"Thank you. Harry, you mind helping me with Hermione? I don't want to wake her."

Harry nodded, walking over, and, knowing that waking her was the only way to get her to the bedroom, crouched down. "Hermione?" he said softly.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed.

"I'm going to help. Hermione?"

"Mm? What..? Harry?" she asked, tired and confused.

"I have a spare bed for you, can I walk you there?"

She nodded. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"You and Ron both did," he said, helping her up.

Ron rested his arm around her waist, the two of them walking with her to the room. She kicked her shoes off and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers around her and falling back asleep.

Ron looked at Harry. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, I should thank Severus too. Can you thank him for us?"

"I can do that. I'll uh, leave it to you," he said, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Severus waiting at the foot of the stairs. 

"I'm going to bed," he said, "will you be joining?"

"I want to get the cleaning-"

"No. I'll finish it in the morning," Severus said.

"Okay," Harry agreed, feeling too tired to clean up anyway, and also knowing that he would wake up before Severus to finish the cleaning the way he preferred. He followed Severus upstairs, undressing to his underwear and pulling on a t-shirt. "Thank you Sev," he said.

"What for?"

"That's from my friends. And I'll thank you for being so good to me," he smiled, pulling him into a kiss. "Did you have a cigarette tonight?"

Severus scrunched up his nose. "Just one. Don't worry, I'm not picking it back up. One of the other guests chain smokes terribly when she drinks. She offered one, so I agreed. Helped me remember why I gave them up. Disgusting."

"Still can't believe you smoked tonight," he chuckled, making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror. He looked tired. He made a mental note to try and drink less and sleep more. He doubted either would happen anytime soon, but he would give it a try.

Severus stood next to him. "I won't be doing it again. Smoking, that is. I think I gave myself a bit of a headache."

Harry sighed. "Want me to get some paracetamol?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though." He brushed his teeth at the second sink.

Harry washed his face and made his way back to the bed, lying down and pulling the covers over him. "I think I need to cut back on my drinking."

"Perhaps. You don't drink excessively every night, although you do drink every night," Severus pointed out. "Perhaps every second night. But I won't be joining you with these restrictions."

Harry sighed. "Of course you won't."

Severus lay down next to him. "You do what you feel you need to do."

He nodded. "Well, if that's the case I won't be."

"Of course not."

...

Harry, as predicted, woke up early to get the cleaning done. He noticed the bedroom that Ron and Hermione had occupied was now empty. He turned on the light and saw a note on the bed thanking him for his hospitality, and that they had left early. He set the note aside, gathering up the sheets and taking them to the laundry.

He was halfway through cleaning the kitchen when Severus walked in. 

"Good morning."

Harry looked at him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well."

"I'll get your coffee."

"Where are your friends?"

"They must have left a bit earlier. They were gone when I woke up."

He hummed. 

He passed Severus his coffee. 

"I'll be out in the Garden this morning." 

"Make sure you wear a hat," he smiled.

Severus mumbled something under his breath, grabbing his hat on the way to the back of the house.

Harry smiled to himself. This was good. Life was good.


End file.
